


100 Word Sterek

by Delia_Maguire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angel Stiles Stilinski, Angel Wings, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Maguire/pseuds/Delia_Maguire
Summary: A collection of 100 word Sterek Drabbles for Tumblr's 100 Words of Sterek challange.





	1. Hostage, Killer, Failure

Apparently, Stiles thought sassing a killer was a great idea.

Getting taken hostage had been bad, finding out that they'd taken Stiles too was worse, but watching the boy be tormented was the worst.

Derek knew why Stiles had opened his mouth - Their captors had just intended to kill Derek but Stiles couldn't have that. So, the brunette started throwing snarky insults until attention was no longer the alpha.

Derek wished they'd just killed him. He strained against his chains, desperate and snarling, but he couldn't reach Stiles and hearing the boy’s pained whimpers felt like his greatest failure yet.


	2. Emotion, Roar, Damage

A roar ripped though the quiet air.   
  
"What the hell was that?" The man who was soon going to regret every decision he'd ever made to land him here questioned.   
  
Stiles gave a low laugh and smiled, an expression the contrasted starkly with the blood flowing over his busted lip.    
  
"Better hope you didn't scratch me up too bad." The boy snickered chidingly.

“What's that supposed to mean?” The man demanded but his face twisted into a look of terror as a growl sounded from somewhere nearby.

“He tends to get a little emotional if his prized possession is damaged.”


	3. Approval, Snuggle, Continuous

They’d been watching the corny-est of movies for hours now. The continuous cycle of cheesy tear jerkers and bad rom-coms was driving Derek up the wall.

“Oh my god!” Stiles gasped tearfully, his huge brown eyes wide and watery despite the plot of his lasted choice of movie being entirely predictable - Of course Guadalupe’s dad would never give Juan his approval!

Nevertheless, Derek pulled the younger boy into his lap, where Stiles instantly snuggled his face into the wolf’s chest.

“Don’t worry. Juan will marry her by the end of season 3.” Derek assured, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.


	4. Tear, Wing, Arrow

“I'm fine!” Stiles insisted.

Derek stared incredulously at the bandage he'd just wrapped around one of the feathered wings protruding from the boy's back for a good minute before Stiles huffed out, “Okay, fine is an overstatement - But it's just a little tear!”

“Someone shot you.” Derek stated flatly then added, “with an arrow.” just as dryly as Stiles opened his mouth.

“Just stay a little before you go rip anyone's throat out.” Stiles bargained, giving up the “I'm fine” performance in favor of reaching out for Derek, who reigned in his anger to curl comfortingly around his injured angel.


	5. Scrap, Whole, Hard

Stiles knew there was such things as pack bonds and that they'd affect him...But who knew being separated from the pack would be so hard? Stiles had left for a scrap of time - a weekend - and he felt  _ incomplete. _

Stiles worried that the rest of the pack was fairing fine but then he caught glowing red eyes in the dark and when he crept away he wasn't surprised to find a disgruntled Derek.

“Miss me?” Stiles joked but Derek lunged forward and buried his nose in his neck and he sighed contentedly. Reunited with his alpha, he was whole.


	6. Terror, Lost, Mistreat

Terror gripped his heart as a huge black wolf emerged from the trees. Stiles wiped at his eyes, hoping that the creature was a trick of his tear-blurred vision but no... Stiles got lost in the woods after running off to escape his drunk dad and now he was gonna die.

The wolf staked forward and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut - But instead of fangs in his throat, Stiles felt something warm and wet across his cheek.

The wolf flopped down over Stiles and he noticed its fur was singed. “Guess we're both mistreated.”

The wolf merely licked him again.


End file.
